The art of chemical etching is well known. Various systems have been provided for continuous etching of material by continually providing fresh etchant into the etching device with discharge thereof after the same has become saturated with the material to be removed by the etching process. The continuity of these processes is provided by the constant provision of fresh etchant to the system and not by the regeneration or reuse of the etchant.
With applicant's concept, a system for the continuous etching and recovery of the material etched from the process with a recycling and regeneration of the etchant material from which the material etched is recovered is provided. The recycling of the etchant subsequent to the material removal therefrom provides a substantial savings to the user and substantially provides a system which may be considered to be closed loop in its useage.
With the various situations encountered in applicant's system, accommodation must be made for the differences required in the etching, regeneration and the material removal stages for proper functioning of the unit.
It is therefore an object of applicant's invention to provide a system for continuous etching of materials and particularly copper which provides for the continuous regeneration and reuse of the etchant.
It is a further object of applicant's invention to provide a system for the continuous etching of materials and particularly copper which provides for the removal of the etched copper from the etchant solution and thereafter redirecting the copper free etchant back into the etching procedure.
It is a further object of applicant's invention to provide a system for the continuous operation of an etching device which system includes the regeneration of the etchant material continuously during the operation of the etching device and further provides for the continuous, selective removal of the material etched from the etchant material without disrupting the operation of the etching device.
It is still a further object of applicant's invention to provide a continuous etching system which is effectively a closed loop system and does not require complete substitution and replacement of the etchant into the loop.